


ladies, start your engines

by honeyspider



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cars, F/F, Female Eddie Kaspbrak, Female Richie Tozier, It Should Be Noted That The Author Knows Nothing About Cars, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Swimming Pools, They Are Two Horny 40 Year Old Women In Love, lesbian reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyspider/pseuds/honeyspider
Summary: “Uh...Eds?” Richie asked, trying not to startle her. “Whatchya doing?”“I’m cleaning your throttle body.”Richie growled as she stepped closer. “Mm, yeah, baby, tell me more about my throttle body.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	ladies, start your engines

**Author's Note:**

> hello, clown town -- long time reader, first time writer. i've been wanting to contribute something to the fandom for a long time now and have recently been infected by lesbian reddie brain worms. they are absolutely all i have been thinking about.  
> i would love to write more with them, so please let me know if you would be interested in any additional lesbian reddie stories being posted!

Richie stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she rose from her desk chair. What was supposed to have been a “quick” call with her team about her upcoming tour had ended up lasting a little more than two hours and it had taken everything Richie had not to fall asleep.

She made her way downstairs in the hopes of luring Eddie back to bed for a midday nap, but if that plan failed then she’d settle for an iced coffee. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen and the backyard. Frowning, Richie checked her phone just to make sure she hadn’t missed a text from Eddie saying that she was going somewhere.

As she crossed back across the house, Richie picked up the faint sound of music and followed it past the laundry room towards the garage. Poor Richie never could have prepared herself for what she found on the other side of that door.

In the garage, the sliding door was open, letting the natural light mix with the overhead fluorescents. There she found Eddie, dressed in a pair of denim overalls and one of Richie’s old t-shirts, leaning over the engine of Richie’s car. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the little hairs that framed her face frizzing from the California heat despite the box fan that was spinning in the corner. Eddie’s phone, connected to a little speaker, was playing a Lady Gaga song that Eddie was humming along to as she worked.

“Uh...Eds?” Richie asked, trying not to startle her. “Whatchya doing?”

“I’m cleaning your throttle body.”

Richie growled as she stepped closer. “Mm, yeah, baby, tell me more about my throttle body.”

“Don’t distract me, Rich,” Eddie warned. “This is a very delicate area.”

“I… Babe, are you listening to the words coming out of your mouth right now? How do you expect me to behave myself?”

Eddie ignored her, so Richie focused her attention onto what Eddie was doing, but very quickly found that watching Eddie’s gloved fingers tinker around inside her car made her feel a little lightheaded. She turned instead to look at the various tools and bottles that were meticulously lined up on a little folding table beside the car.

“Geez, Eds, did you buy the whole AutoZone?”

“It’s just basic stuff a car owner should have,” Eddie answered defensively as she tossed some grimey paper towels into the little trash can near her feet. “When was the last time you changed your oil or capped off your fluids, Richie?”

“Oh, believe me, my fluids are capping off as we speak.”

Eddie sent a fondly annoyed glance her way before carefully reattaching parts to the car. A pleased smile came across her face as she finished and Richie felt her chest squeeze.

“Wanna make yourself useful, Tozier?”

“For you? Always.”

Eddie huffed out a small laugh, peeling the oil-stained gloves off of her hands and pressing up onto her toes to kiss Richie’s cheek.

“Start the engine for me so I can make sure everything’s how it’s supposed to be.”

Richie gave a little salute and plucked the car keys up from amongst Eddie’s tools. She slid into the driver’s seat and turned the engine on, letting it run for a moment before Eddie called out to her to stop.

“All good?” Richie asked as she got back out.

“All good,” Eddie answered, swiping her forearm across her sweaty brow.

Richie’s arms circled around Eddie’s hips and Eddie gladly stepped closer despite the heat. They kissed lazily, melting into each other, surrounded by the sound of Chromatica and the smell of oil.

“I was gonna try to get you to nap with me,” Richie said as their lips finally separated. “But now I’m thinking we should go for a dip in the pool.”

“I’ve got a few more things to finish up out here.”

Richie pouted, but, really, it was nice to see Eddie seemingly finding a hobby that made her happy after spending so many aimless days not knowing what to do with herself.

“F _iii_ ne. But can I ogle you while enjoying a glass of iced tea?”

“Hmm…” Eddie tilted her head in thought. “I’ll allow it. As long as you bring me some, too.”

“Of course, Eddie, my love.”

Richie gave Eddie one more quick peck on the lips and a playful smack on the ass before going back inside to the kitchen. As she scooped ice into two tall glasses, Richie recalled a vague memory of Eddie wanting to learn more about cars after finding some old magazines and manuals in a box of her dad’s stuff. One year in high school, Eddie had tried to sign up for auto shop but then Sonia had found out and called the school, demanding that they move her into home ec or something else _acceptable_. Mrs. K had even gathered up all of the car-related reading material out of Eddie’s room and thrown them away.

Richie stirred in sweetener and took an extra moment to garnish their glasses with lemon slices and reusable straws. Only the best for her Eds, after all.

“I thought you might be thirsty,” she said in a low, seductive voice as she returned to the garage. “After all, you came all this way to work on my car in this boiling heat.”

Eddie frowned as if she was about to remind Richie that 1) she had asked for the iced tea and 2) she lived there, then blushed a little as she caught on to what Richie was playing at.

Sipping on her own drink, Richie leaned against the car and toyed with a lock of her dark curly hair.

“Do you mind if I watch? I’m just a silly woman who doesn’t know _anything_ about cars,” she purred, batting her eyelashes behind her glasses.

“Can you not be misogynistic in your roleplay, please?”

Richie laughed and corrected herself. “I’m just a silly _person_ who doesn’t know _aaaanything_ about cars.”

“Better,” Eddie said. “Right now I’m changing out your air filter and then I’m going to replace your windshield wiper blades.”

Richie frowned, breaking character. “That doesn’t sound nearly as sexy as whatever you were talking about earlier.”

Eddie bumped Richie aside with her hip. “Just sit down and stop distracting me.”

Richie unfolded a camping chair in the corner and, not for the first time, marveled at how great her life was despite years, decades, of thinking it never would be. Her career was picking up and finally going in the right direction, no matter how much she dreaded the long, boring phone calls. She wasn’t lonely anymore, now that she had her best friends back. And, against all odds, she had Eddie Kaspbrak living in her house, sleeping in her bed, and fixing up her car.

She watched as Eddie closed the hood and started taking two brand new wiper blades out of their packaging. Richie hadn’t even known that those were a thing that could, or should, be replaced.

“How’d you learn to do all this stuff?” she asked. “I thought your mom got rid of all your dad’s magazines.”

“Mike invited me over to the farm a few times to work on an old truck. But, obviously, I didn’t remember that after I first left Derry. I used to watch mechanic shows and youtube videos when Martin was at work even though at the time I didn’t know why I found them so interesting.”

Richie hummed in acknowledgment. It wasn’t long before Eddie was finished with the windshield wipers and started cleaning up, putting away her tools.

“All done, Miss Tozier,” she announced, wiping her hands off on a grease-stained car towel that she then tucked into the back pocket of her overalls.

Richie blinked, her brain having to fully shut down and reboot before she was able to reply.

“Oh, thank you,” she answered, putting on her voice from earlier. “But I just realized...I don’t have any money. How could I possibly repay you?”

Eddie brought a hand to her chin in thought. “Hmm...I think you said something about a pool earlier? Too bad I didn’t bring a swimsuit…”

She lifted her right hand to her left shoulder to slowly push down the strap of her overalls, then did the same on the opposite side. The front panel dropped down to hang from her waist. Eddie then untucked her shirt from the overalls, toying with it but not lifting it higher than her navel.

“I’ll see you out there, Miss Tozier. Don’t forget to close the garage before you join me.”

With that, Eddie went inside the house and let the door fall shut behind her. Richie scrambled to slap the button that lowered the sliding door and to switch off the lights. 

She groaned when she stepped into the house to follow Eddie. There was a trail of clothes, starting with Eddie’s shirt right in front of the door. One shoe followed a little ways down the hall, then another at the edge of the living room. The denim overalls were sprawled near the open sliding glass door that led to the backyard, one of the legs left partially inside-out in Eddie’s haste to undress. Finally, two socks were abandoned near the edge of the pool.

Floating in the water was Eddie, in just her bra and panties, just like when they were kids. She had undone her ponytail, her brown hair fanning around her head. Richie wasn’t quite sure how long she stood there with her mouth agape before Eddie splashed at her.

“You gonna join me or just watch?”

Richie, wearing not nearly as many items as Eddie had been, wasted no time. She shoved her joggers down, nearly tumbling over as they caught around her ankles. As she started to lift up her shirt, she remembered that she hadn’t bothered to put on a bra that morning. After a split second of hesitation, Richie whipped it off anyway and dove into the pool.

When she resurfaced, Eddie was on her immediately, hands weaving into Richie’s wet mass of hair as she kissed her deeply. Richie let out a squeak of surprise against Eddie’s mouth when she felt Eddie’s legs come up to wrap tightly around her waist, the other woman completely weightless in the water.

Eddie’s lips trailed up Richie jaw until she reached the sensitive spot behind Richie’s ear and sucked, causing Richie’s knees to go weak and her arms to tighten, pressing Eddie even more impossibly close against her bare chest.

“ _Eds…_ ” she sighed breathlessly.

As if she wasn’t doing a thorough enough job of wrecking Richie already, Eddie ground her hips dirtily against Richie’s, drawing a needy moan from Richie’s lips.

Eddie crashed her lips back against Richie’s, drinking in every noise Richie made as Eddie continued rocking their hips together under the water. At one point, they were more panting into each other’s mouths than they were actually kissing. Both were desperate, needing more than what they were currently doing.

Just as Richie slipped a hand between them to press at Eddie’s clit through her panties, they heard the high-pitched laughter of the children next door as they played on their swingset. The fence between them was tall enough that the kids wouldn’t see anything, but just knowing that they were nearby put their movements to a grinding halt.

“Inside,” Eddie demanded. “Now. Shower.”

They lifted themselves up at the side of the pool, Eddie wringing her hair out while Richie retrieved her dry shirt off the ground to clean her glasses with. As they headed inside, Richie nearly slipped on the smooth wood flooring, catching herself with one hand on the sliding glass door and the other on Eddie’s arm.

“Richie, I swear, if you fall and crack your skull open before you make me come, there will be hell to pay.”

Together, they made their way carefully up the stairs, leaving drips of pool water all the way up to the shower door.

**Author's Note:**

> eddie kaspbrak is a chromatica stan & you will not change my mind. her favorite song is plastic doll.


End file.
